Forum:Spade Costa
District: 5 (Preferred), District 1, District 7 or District 4. Type:Tribute Weapons: Bow & Arrows, Throwing Knives, and Spear. Gender: Male. Personality/Qualities: Very strong, accurate, and good with weapons, clever, creative, fast, ruthless. History/Biography:I killed my mother when I was 14 with a throwing knife because she was killing my father. Ever since then, my father has had permanent severe wounds, so me and my brothers, Dominic, and Kaltzer, and my Sisters, Kendra, and Ursa, must take care of him. I was selected a tribute in the games. At training, I showed of my skills, and was eventualy asked to join the career pack, which was comprised of the Male and Female from one (Margaret, and Trevino), the Male and Female from two (Roxxane, and Christos), the male from 4 (Paulus), me, and the male from 10 (Bruno). In the arena, I killed 2 people at the cornocopia with Throwing Knifes I had obtained, the boy from 12(Luce) and the female from 11 (Americle). The arena was comprised of 5 pininsulas, each with a different habitat. Forest (Which was the longest, and contained the cornocopia at its tip), Desert, Swamp, Mountain, and Field. The Career Pack then ran and chased after a group of allies from 6, 7, and 8. In which we had killed 3 people, one which I killed myself. The female from 7 (Piala), the male from 8 (Taurus), and the female from 8 (Ellie). I killed Taurus. Then we ran into the forest, and found the boy from 9 hiding, then Bruno shot him in the chest with an arrow. Later in the games, we were in the mountains, we had stumbled upon the Male and Female from 6, and the Male from 7 again. And then the male from 7 had killed Roxxane, then I threw a knife at his shoulder, which made him fall to the ground, still alive, as Paulus and Dominic stabbed him many times. Then Christos threw his sword at the male from 6, killing him. Then Margaret wresteled with the girl from 6, and threw her over the side of the mountain. Just then, an avalanch had begun, and rocks fell on us, as we hear the tumble of rocks fall toward us, not knowing what to do, a rock hit Trevino in his guts, making him stumble over the edge of a cliff. Then Margaret grabbed me and Bruno and ran away with us, as we left Christos, and Paulus in the path of the avalanch, to die. About a few minuates later, we hear the cannon boom, then following moments after, a second. Now it was down to us 3, and the boy from 9, and the girl from 12, and the boy from 3. Later, in the forest, we had stumbled into the boy from 9, and Bruno shot him in the head with an arrow. Just then, the girl from 12 jumps from a tree on Bruno, and stabs him in the neck, and thats when I threw a knife at her back, and she rolled over, and bled to death. Bruno was still alive, but he was going to die. So Margaret ended his pain, and rolled him down a steep hill. Now it was down to me, Margaret, and the boy from three. Later, in the swamp, a pack of alligators attacked the boy from 3, and killed him. When me and Margaret heard the cannon boom, we looked to eachother. Then out of nowhere, my hand grabs my last knife, and ends her. Then, the hovercraft picks me up, and after a few days. I land back in district 5, a victor. Change your thoughts and you change your world. ~Norman Vincent Peale 21:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Please do not delete what I say. Thank you. Now please organize this better. Change your thoughts and you change your world. ~Norman Vincent Peale 22:35, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Can I edit the formatting? Change your thoughts and you change your world. ~Norman Vincent Peale 22:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Of course! You should improve the history/Biography. You can only be a tribute, not selected for the games yet. Nor could you be a victor. Change your thoughts and you change your world. ~Norman Vincent Peale 23:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Wait, am I aprooved? No. Upside-down 21:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC)